


Turning Tables

by ChelleyPam



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/pseuds/ChelleyPam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wasn't quite ready to throw off the Militia, but he wasn't ready to risk Charlie.  Just her luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a potentially dark plot bunny that just won't stop hopping around. Not real sure where it will take me just yet. Rating may change depending on how things go.

Jason crouched down within the brush, waiting for some sign of Charlie. He couldn't delay his ride to Philly for long, he needed to get those coordinates to Monroe for the air strike, but he had to try and warn Charlie.

Finally he saw her, walking with empty bottleS in a carrier, likely going for water. He was about to come out into the open when a few other rebel kids came up from he other direction, hailing her in passing. Jason gritted his teeth and waited, straining his ears to hear what they were saying. There were a couple others at the water, seeing to gathering water and cleaning linens. They'd be grateful for the extra set of hands. Charlie nodded and went on her way while the others lingered. They were all guys. They were checking out her ass but waited until she was out of earshot before commenting. He considered shooting them until he saw Danny coming into view.

"Hey, you guys seen my sister?"

"Yeah, she went that way."

"Thanks." The other boys headed on their way, less inclined to continue their conversation of Charlie's assets with her brother nearby. But a new idea formed in Jason's mind. He couldn't approach Charlie with the other rebels at the water, so he crept along keeping pace with her brother until they were far enough away from the others.

Then he struck, lightning quick. He cracked the hilt of his knife against the younger boy's head, knocking him unconscious and then pulling him into the brush. He stripped Danny's shirt off before quickly tying him up. He then pulled a piece of paper and a pencil from his messenger bag to scribble a quick note before spearing the shirt and note to a tree where it would be easily seen.

He picked up the unconscious boy and carried him to where his horse was secured and draped him over its back before climbing on. He needed to move quickly, because he doubted Danny would remain out if it for long.

He didn't. He came to less than a third of the way to Philly. He also proved to have an impressive vocabulary when it came to cursing. Jason held off gagging him as long as he could stand it, he'd seen the reports about his asthma and didn't truly wish the other boy harm, but a man has his limits. It was with a trussed and gagged Danny Matheson that he ran across Captain Baker and his men before he got to the bridge check point. He hadn't wanted to do so.

"Lieutenant Neville, what have you got there?"

Jason's mind worked quickly to come up with an answer. "Danny Matheson, Sir. I was coming back with coordinates for an air strike and came across him. I thought it might flush Matheson out." Mostly try. Kind of.

Baker grinned. "That's good thinking. Bet the general is hot on your trail as we speak. You go on to headquarters, get the prisoner secured. We'll take care of Matheson."

"Sir, I'd rather be part of the capture."

"Kid, Miles Matheson would cut you to ribbons before you even got your weapon up. Leave him to us. Don't worry, I'll make sure the credit for the trap goes to you. You're the one with his nephew, after all. Run along now."

Jason bit back a curse, instead nodding in acknowledgement before heading to the bridge. This wasn't going according to plan.

~***~

Charlie was helping one of the other girls with carrying the freshly washed linen bandages. They were making the boys carry the heavier water. It hadn't been hard to get them to do. She exchanged a smirk with her partner in crime when something fluttered in the corner of her vision. She turned her head and saw what looked like fabric pinned to a tree.

A shirt. It looked like Danny's.

She hurried over. When she saw the paper pinned to the cloth she dropped the bandages and yanked the Militia issued combat knife from the bundle.

_Charlie,_

_I have Danny._

_Beat us to the Philly bridge if you want him back._

_Nate_

Her blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening, not after she just got him back. The other kids were hovering, waiting. "I've got to go."

One of the boys read the note over her shoulder. "It's a trap. It's got to be."

"It's Danny's shirt."

"Doesn't mean it's not a trap. We should get back up."

"There's no time!" She didn't have her crossbow, just her hunting knife. No, two knives. She had Nate's. "He said I have to beat him to Philly. I have to go."

"You should at least wait for your uncle!"

"No time!" She was already checking ground around the tree and found Nate's trail. "Take him the note. He'll know what to do."

She was already making her way into the brush when one of the guys hollered "I'm pretty sure General Matheson has actually shot a messenger before!"

Nate wasn't exactly being subtle. She saw the signs of where a person had been on the ground, probably Danny. There was a measurable difference in depth in footprints too large for Danny from one spot to another, indicating that Nate probably carried her brother. His trail took her to where scat and hoof prints indicated a horse, which meant he had a lead on her. She growled and started chasing.

The rebel base wasn't that far from Philly. Pretty close, actually. Or at least close to the area bridge you had to cross to even reach Philadelphia. She'd been questioning the wisdom of that. She was questioning it even more now. They knew Monroe had power, that he had helicopters, so why hadn't they tried to get further away?

She stuck to the brush when she got too close to the road, trying to keep from being seen. The traffic to and from the city was heavier here, some of it tradesmen or people going to Philly in hopes of finding a job, but most of it from Militia traffic. It wouldn't do to get caught. Then again, Nate may have taken Danny into the city. But then why would he have told her to 'beat' them to the bridge?

She pondered that, remaining hidden in the thick foliage. Her eyes raked over the area, she didn't dare get closer to the road, and only saw the signs of someone having recently been near the same spot where she was hidden when it was too late. Strong arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her from the ground.

She kicked and tried to throw her head back in an attempt to smash her captor's nose. He as taller and stockier than she and she only managed to clip his chin. She then tried smashing her heel into his instep, but his boots offered him too much protection. 

"Miss Charlotte!" The man gripping her turned so that she saw Captain Jeremy Baker approaching thru the brush, other soldiers melting from the trees to gather around him. "Not the Matheson I was hoping for, but you can never have too much bait. If Miles wasn't on his way before, he sure as hell will be now."

"You son of a bitch. Where's Danny!?"

"Oh, don't fret. You'll see him soon enough. Take her to the city."

~***~

She'd heard the the helicopters leaving. Had seen them through the bars of her cell window and knew they were headed towards the rebel base. Her stomach rolled, threatening to send everything she'd eaten over the previous year back up for an encore. Miles was there. Nora and Aaron were there. Her mother was there.

Danny wasn't. She'd been pulled past his cell on her way in, but they had taken her down a different hallway where they were out of earshot from one another. Isolated.

"Charlie?"

Her head jerked up. She saw a familiar face and growled, coming to her feet. "You!"

Nate gripped the bars of her cell, his eyes pleading. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. This wasn't my intention. I didn't expect to run into Baker's unit."

"Not your intention." She didn't bother to hide her scorn. "What was your intention? Were you going to take my brother out for drinks? Maybe a trip to the local cat house for some male bonding?"

"I was trying to get you away from that base! I had my orders to bring back the strike coordinates, but I saw you there. I tried to reach you but you were surrounded by rebels. When I saw Danny on his own, I knew you'd follow if I took him. The plan was to give him back before I got too close to the bridge and you were too far from the base to be in the strike zone, but Baker and his men were there. They saw me with Danny and I had to tell them something."

"Like what?"

"I told them I took him as bait. I just didn't specify which Matheson I was actually fishing for." His expression begged her to understand. "I didn't want you hurt, Charlie. And I didn't want you to lose Danny, not after all the trouble you went through to get him back."

"That is very touching, Lieutenant."

They both jumped, Nate spinning around, Charlie looking up. Standing in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his coat, was Sebastian Monroe. He stepped over the threshold, guards following him in as he did so. "It really is a touching story. Sadly, it isn't a very wise one. Not for you. Take Lieutenant Neville into custody."

The guards moved forward and took him by the arms as Charlie asked, "Neville?"

"Lieutenant Jason Neville, son of Major Tom Neville. Sadly, his parents are going to be disappointed by this. Tom especially. I believe he was already upset with you for turning his boy's head."

Jason struggled against the guards. "Don't hurt her! She didn't do anything wrong! So just wanted her brother back!"

"I'd be more concerned with my own welfare were I you." Monroe watched the young officer be dragged away, then looked at the other two guards. "Leave us." They cleared the hall, shutting the metal door behind them.

Charlie swallowed, squaring her shoulders as Monroe turned to face her. "You're wasting your time. Miles isn't going to come for me. He considers me an annoying kid."

The general arched a brow. "Believe me, Charlotte, Miles isn't about to cut you loose now."

"How would you know?"

"Because I had to sit thru him reading Ben's letters about the trouble you'd get into back home, look at every photo he got of you multiple times and got drug to toy stores to make sure your birthday and Christmas gifts from your Uncle Miles were absolutely perfect. You may not remember but you had Miles right here." He illustrated by holding up a hand and waggling his little finger. "He wasn't as close to Danny, but he would have burned the world down for you."

She did remember, little bits here and there. The bits were becoming more and more numerous all the time, now including memories of being swept up into the air only to be brought back down into a hug that smelled of whiskey. Or of hiding under a fort made of blankets held up by being stretched between chairs and weighted down with books where she and Miles played with army men her mother didn't know he'd snuck her.

"A lot of time has passed since then."

"I doubt how he feels about you has changed."

"Then how come I didn't see him for fifteen years?"

"I suspect," Monroe began while taking a large key from his pocket and fitting it into the lock of the cell door, "that he thought to keep you safe by keeping his distance." He unlocked the door and let himself inside. Charlie backed away cautiously, her gaze narrowed in suspicion. "I mean, the order to find your father and bring him in was still standing. A new order was put out to find Miles and bring him in. The Matheson Brothers together would have been too easy to track." He pocketed the key, his gaze moving over her as his lips pursed in contemplation.

"What?"

"You know, I was very impressed at our first meeting. You didn't cower. You didn't whine or plead or beg. You just jumped up and practically dared Strausser to shoot you." He smiled, his teeth startlingly white. "You were ready and willing to die for what you believe in, for your family, with no hesitation. I could count the number of soldiers I have who would have that level of self sacrifice and conviction on my hands and have fingers left over."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should try being nicer to them instead of scaring the crap out of them."

"You certainly have your uncle's backbone. A regular mini-Miles." He walked around her in a circle, his hands back in his pockets. She refused to turn with him. "You were glorious. Like a warrior angel. It wouldn't gave surprised me if, had Will pulled that trigger, that bullet had just bounced off you."

Charlie swallowed, but refused to answer. He came back to her front and leaned against the bars of the cell to study her. "You walked, what, a thousand miles? Chased Miles down and drug him out of whatever little hole he crawled into to come with you. Undermined the loyalty of a promising young officer with just your smile alone. All of it just to keep your little brother safe. You almost pulled it off, but now I have Danny again. I have you again."

Her shoulders tensed. "Do you have a point?"

He grinned. It made him look about ten years younger and up to no good. "It makes me wonder just how far you'd go to keep Danny safe."

Instinct made her move. She rushed him, her half formed idea being that she'd smash him against the bars, winding him (or maybe knocking him out) to buy her time to snatch the key from his pocket, lock him in the cell and make a run for it. Monroe was fast, however, and far better trained than she. He caught her attack deftly, spinning her about and ending up with one arm holding her tightly so that her arms were pinned and his other hand on her throat with firm pressure that could easily turn lethal.

"Easy, Charlotte. Calm down." She tried to break free but he squeezed her more tightly. "Calm. Down." She stilled. "That's better. Now, we were discussing what you'd be willing to do to keep Danny safe."

"Hurting him won't get you anything."

"Oh, I don't know. He spent a lot of time with Rachel while he was here. He might have picked up a few things. You weren't with the rebels long, but he might have picked up a few things there, too. Won't really know unless I let my interrogators have a go at him." She struggled against him again and had again stilled her with a little added pressure. "Then again, you could be right about him not knowing anything. I might just put him with the cadets. He's smart, so he could handle the academic load. Of course, the physical portion might be too much for him, given his health."

"No!"

"No? Then...what do I do with him?"

"You could let him go."

"Why would I do that?" Had caressed the side of her neck with his thumb.

"You said yourself that Miles wasn't as close to Danny as he was to me. Let him go, you can still use me for bait."

"There's that willingness to sacrifice again. It really is an attractive quality on you. Of course, you are quite lovely in your own right." He dipped his head, running his lips lightly over the shell of her ear. She shivered out of reflex. "It wouldn't do to let him go, but I could be persuaded to install him in better accommodations. Your mother's rooms in Independence Hall are available, and very comfortable. His every need could be seen to, but I'd need some sort of incentive to do so."

Charlie swallowed, but made herself ask the question. "What do you want?"

She felt him smile against her skin, heard the little pleased sound he made. His voice, when he spoke, was a dark whisper that hinted of wicked things. The sort of things that good girls didn't think about. "I want you, Charlotte. I want your fire and your courage." He loosened the arm that bound her to trail fingers along the hem of her tank. "I want to touch you. Taste you. I want to lay you down on my bed and work you over until you're boneless and sated. I want fall asleep with your scent around me and wake up in the morning to start it all over again."

She screwed her eyes shut, willing away the images he painted in her mind. "You must have someone for that."

"Whores," he said dismissively. "Social climbing harpies trying to curry favor for their parents or their husbands. No one I'd care to keep for more than a night or two. But you...you're the kind of woman an intelligent man keeps. I'm not just talking for a night or two. I want you for a lot longer than that. Maybe for keeps."

"You don't know me."

He gave a soft chuff of laughter. "Charlotte, I learned all I needed to know about you when I saw you stand in front of that gun. I'll tell you a secret; I had to fight myself to keep control. I had to be cold and ruthless when what I really wanted was to pull you out of there, drag you to my office, bend you over my desk and bury myself to the hilt. And I wasn't the only one thinking that. Your brother was probably the only one who didn't rise to attention."

He released the grip on her neck and brushed her hair away, trailing the strands over his gloved fingers. "So, what say you, Charlotte? Can you give me that? Will you, for your brother?"

She closed her eyes. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe she'd wake up at the rebel base to Miles snoring like a buzz saw in a cot nearby.

"I'll even forget about Lieutenant Neville's little lapse in loyalty. After all I can't really blame the boy. He has excellent taste."

Charlie licked her lips and drew in a shuddering breath. Maybe if she did this...maybe he'd eventually let his guard down she could make a move. Escape with Danny. Maybe take out Monroe. 

She swallowed, took another breath, and nodded. She thought she could hear Monroe smile. She forced herself not to flinch away when he took her chin in his fingers and tilted her head back to press his lips to hers. He pulled back after a moment to say, "Let me in, Charlotte," before kissing her again. This time she let him coax her lips apart to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened about her again, pulling her into his body. She couldn't stop the startled sound that slipped from her when he growled, and it brought him back to where he was.

Monroe released her and took a couple of steps back. His eyes were dark and she sensed something predatory in him. He didn't look away when he varied out a sharp, "Guards!" The two soldiers came back in. "Escort Miss Matheson to Independence Hall. My quarters. Make sure she gets something to eat and a hot bath." He looked her over, his eyes heavily lidded. "And tell the housekeeper to get her some fresh clothes to wear. Something pretty."

He smirked at her, then, giving her a slight bow of his head. "I'll see you later tonight, Charlotte."


	2. Chapter 2

'Something pretty' turned out to be a dress of robin's egg blue that was far more modest than she had anticipated. She'd expected to be given something akin to what Drexel had put her in, tight fitting and barely covering her privates. The housekeeper, a plump woman with steel gray hair called Mrs. Crosby, had taken one look at her and broken into a huge grin. She'd complemented her hair and her face and had sent to a dress maker on the main drag for the pretty dress that came down to her knees where it swirled with a ruffled hem and with a bodice that only revealed the barest hint of cleavage. There were pretty sandals with just enough heel to define her calves without risking her breaking an ankle and her underthings were a pretty bra and panties in a perfectly matched blue.

She looked like a comfortable merchant's daughter going to a respectable dance rather than someone who had just agreed to whore herself out to a dictator.

There was a rap on the door, making her jump. "Miss Matheson, General Monroe requests your presence in the dining room."

'Requests' her presence, as though she had a choice. "All right." She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her palms rubbing against the fabric of her dress. "I'm ready."

The guard opened the door to let her out. Another soldier in a crisp dress uniform clicked his heels in attention to her, bowed slightly in her direction and escorted her from Monroe's suite of rooms, down the stairs and to a dining room that made everything in Drexel's den of iniquity look cheap and tawdry in comparison. 

Monroe was standing at one of the windows, a drink in his hand as he looked out onto the street. He didn't turn around when she was let into the room. "You'll be pleased to know that your brother has been moved here and is now comfortably ensconced in his rooms. I've had my personal physician tend to him. Lieutenant Neville was more interested in speed than care. He sustained a few bruised ribs and a nice goose egg on his head, but I'm assured he will be fine."

She wasn't sure what to do with her hands. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He finished off his drink and turned to face her. He paused, blinking in surprise at her attire. He recovered, a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth. "I see you've won Mrs. Crosby over."

"She seems nice."

"The last two times I asked her to find something pretty for a girl she sent to one of the brothels for it. She must like you." He set the empty glass down and came around the table to pull out a chair for her. She wasn't used to such behavior, but she'd heard about it. She sat down. "You look lovely, Charlotte."

She swallowed. "Thank you." Why was he being so nice? "Can I see Danny?"

"Tomorrow. You've both had a stressful day. You should have lunch together. I'll make sure you're cleared for it."

He took his own seat as staff brought in their dinner. After months of eating whatever the could hunt or scrounge, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle regular food. She was relieved when she was served a bowl of a savory soup made from tomatoes and herbs. It was served with crusty bread and fresh butter. She wanted to hate it, but was delicious and she was hungry. The sandwich and apple she'd been given after cutting their deal had silenced her stomach for a while, but it was long gone.

She hadn't realized the soup was just a starter. It was followed by the main course which was duck with cornbread and walnut stuffing served with green beans, honeyed carrots and spinach. She'd had duck before, she'd shot plenty of them, and it wasn't her favorite. Whoever Monroe had in his kitchen apparently knew more about preparing duck than she. The dish wasn't anywhere near as greasy as she was used to. 

During dinner Monroe questioned her. To her surprise and confusion he didn't question her about Miles. He didn't question her about her father. He wanted to know what her likes and dislikes were. His reports told him she was a crack shot; how did that come to pass? Did she just use a crossbow of did she know how to handle a long or composite bow? Had she done any sword work? 

He was behaving like this was...a date or something. It was on the tip of her tongue to snap at him and tell him to stop jerking her around, but she reminded herself that this was for Danny, and Monroe wasn't often described as 'sane'. She didn't want to push him the wrong way and her brother pay the price. 

Dessert was a tart cherry ice served with a sweet wine. Monroe said it was made from honey. It was deceptive, with almost no discernible bite of alcohol but taking little time to affect her head. She cut herself off after the second glass. Monroe poured himself half of a third glass as their bowls were cleared away and the were left alone for the first time that evening. 

"So, tell me," he started as he set the bottle aside, "are you a virgin, Charlotte?"

She stilled. It was the first time since the cell he'd even alluded to their arrangement. What did he want to hear? The truth or a lie? She wasn't, though there had only been two guys. One had been twenty-one when she was sixteen. A handsome guy who had come to their village for trade and stayed about five days. Several girls had actively pursued him but he had flirted with her. Perhaps he liked them young and fresh, or perhaps he thought her a safe bet since she had no starry eyed ideas about marriage when the other girls clearly did. He was patient with her, and for a first time it could have been a lot worse. The second was a village boy her age who thought he was hot stuff but who had been quick and inconsiderate, especially after her first experience had been somewhat nice. The idiot hadn't even remembered to pull out. She'd never been so happy to get her period in her life.

Screw it. Maybe it would put him off the idea. "No."

"Thank God," he sighed before downing his wine. "I'm not of a proper mind to gentle in a virgin tonight."

So much for that idea.

He set his glass down and rose from his chair, his eyes dark. Charlie coached herself to be calm as he pulled her chair out for her, still a gentleman even with someone more primal simmering just beneath the surface. He threaded her arm thru his and escorted her from the room. She almost ducked her head to hide behind her hair from the guards they passed, but decided against it. She pretended as though she didn't care, her head held high as he walked her back to his suite. She could feel him watching her and she got the impression that he was pleased at her boldness.

He released her arm to shut and lock the door. She walked further into the room, banishing any reflex to curl in on herself or otherwise try to hide. In spite of her perfectly modest dress and underpinnings she felt...vulnerable. Exposed.

She could see Monroe in the mirror. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over a the chair at the secretary inside the door. He turned and walk walking up behind her, unbuttoning his cuffs and the neck of his shirt as he did so, his booted footsteps audible and blending with the fire crackle from the hearth. Charlie watched has his hands came to her shoulders, heated and firm. His eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of the shampoo she'd used on her hair, his hands running down her arms and back up. Her skin rose in goose flesh in their wake.

He trailed his hands from her shoulders to her back so he could take the pull of the zipper into his fingers. He pulled slowly, keeping the garment close to her skin so that his knuckles brushed her skin, the rasp of the teeth opening loud in the air. She couldn't stop the shiver that went thru her. His hands, fingers rough from wielding swords and fighting, pushed the soft cotton from her shoulders, sliding it from her body while never losing contact with her skin. When he reached her hips he let the dress go to pool around her feet.

"Look at yourself." His voice was a soft whisper at her ear. She raised her eyes to look at the mirror again. He rand his hands up her sides. "You've kept active, long before your journey here. It's done you a world of good." He trailed fingers over the plane of her stomach. Her skin quivered in response. "You're strong. Lethal. Beautiful."

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you in your sleep?"

He smiled as he pressed a kiss against her neck. "I probably would have been one of those idiots who kept a pet tiger before the Blackout, if I'd had the money."

She frowned. "Aren't tigers a little big?"

"Very." He ran his hands over her hair, smoothing it. "And dangerous. And beautiful." He draped his hands about her hips and tugged her with him as he moved to the massive bed. He lifted her and laid her down onto the bed, his hands running over her skin as he straightened. She refused to look away as he divested himself of his clothes. She wouldn't show any weakness or give him the satisfaction of considering her ignorant of bashful. She wished she could feign finding him unimpressive, but she wasn't that good of an actress. He was all sculpted muscle and power. His erection was...well, it was a bit intimidating. She might not be a virgin, but neither of the two before him had been that...impressive.

He trailed finger over one of her ankles before gently taking it in hand and lifting it to bend her knee up and out, creating a wider space for him to kneel. He loomed over her, arms moving up so he could brace himself. His eyes roamed over her face as though committing it to memory. He lowered his weight down onto her, one hand coming up to stroke the side of her face, tracing the shape of her cheek. "I've been thinking about this all day. You are definitely worth the wait."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say something biting, but he captured her lips with his own the same moment her lips parted to speak. His tongue delved into her mouth and she tasted the honey wine and just a hint of the cherry ice. Someone that evil shouldn't be that good at kissing, but Monroe somehow knew how to send shockwaves from her mouth to her toes. Even when she told herself that she shouldn't encourage him.

He trailed his lips from her mouth, over her cheek and stopped to toy with the lobe of her ear. She hadn't known that the nerves there could make her shiver, so much so that she couldn't manage to snarl when he chuckled soft and low in answer to her reaction.

Battle roughened hands played her like a fine instrument. He knew his way around the female body, and in spite of his earlier statement that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to gentle her, he look his time. He ran the tip of his tongue over the swell of her breasts over the blue cotton of her bra before nuzzling the valley between them. There was a little white bow affixed to the front of the bra where the cups met, which made him smile before he tugged at it playfully with his teeth before reaching around her and unfastening it deftly and stripping it from her body. He turned his attention to teasing and swirling her nipples until they hardened to the point of near pain.

She told herself to be still, to lay there like a rock. She hadn't promised to act like she enjoyed it, after all. She sure as hell wasn't to actually enjoy it, but Monroe touched her with knowing lips and hands and made her center start to tighten and throb in anticipation. And here she'd thought her first had known what he was doing. She still had her damn panties on and she was already more tightly wound than he'd gotten her from start to finish. Her hips flexed, a fruitless attempt to try and relieve some of the tension. If she could just press her thighs together and apply some pressure, maybe she'd be all right. Or maybe she could take care of it herself.

He caught her hand when it started to stray to her waistband and gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. He rose up to kiss her again, his lips smiling. "That's my job, Charlotte." He kissed her again before moving down her body. He stopped to tug at the matching bow with his teeth as he had with her bra for he peeled the garment down and off of her, tossing them aside to the floor.

He shifted down to lay between her legs, his shoulders nudging them apart. That made her come up on her elbows, a furrow between her brows. "What are you doing?"

He arched a brow at her before that wicked, naughty-boy grin touched his lips. "If you have to ask, then I'm doing what the idiots you've been with before didn't have the sense to do."

She opened her mouth to demand clarification, but he stopped her by pressing one rough finger teasingly against the wet folds of her sex. She knew all about that, she'd gotten herself off more than once because she'd known better how to do it than either of her previous lovers. What she hadn't expected was for him to lower his mouth to assault the eager flesh with lips, tongue and teeth.

Her head fell back, her breath hitching in surprise. Monroe held her hips I place by laying a heavy arm over them, intent on devouring her if his dedication to the task was any indication. She wanted to both press closer and wriggle away from him, her mind torn between screaming that this man was a monster and crying out to every dirty she'd ever heard of to...stop him? Keep him from stopping? She didn't know what she wanted. She only knew that she'd never managed to make herself feel like this.

He was merciless, teasing and twisting her until she was near the point of sobbing, not sure what she was trying to reach until he pushed her over and everything just sort of...fuzzed out. She thought she might have screamed but she wasn't sure. She just knew she was gasping for breath, her body still shaking from the aftermath when he was once again hovering over her and capturing her lips in another kiss. She tasted herself on his lips. It wasn't an unpleasant taste.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing that's the first time you've really had one of those." He kissed her again and she felt his arm going down between them to take himself in hand. He guided himself to her, nudging the blunt tip of his cock inside before gathering her into his arms. "Let's see if we can't shoot for a couple more."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember; comments are my drug of choice.


End file.
